Through My Mother's Eyes
by Ms. New York
Summary: Just Hawkeye's mother last day. Not much of a summary, please enjoy anyway and please review.


Through My Mother's Eyes

**A/N: Ok, recently I have a fascination with Hawkeye's mother. Some of you may be tired of it, because I put it in my stories lately. I'm sorry, I'm obsessed. Hopefully, you will still enjoy my story. This takes place the last day of Mrs. Pierce's life in the hospital. No profit is being made, I own nothing. **

Elizabeth Marie Pierce sits in her hospital bed. IV drips down into her arm, slowly in a rhythm. She is sitting up and watches out her nearby window. It rains and there is not sunlight. She does not care. This is the only entertainment she has and may be the last. She loves the rain and could watch it all day.

The cause of her hospitalization is cancer. She was healthy and never smoked or drink, but cancer attacked her like a predator. At first, it was no big deal, just the flu. But she wasn't getting any better. The flu seemed to be getting worse and intense. It has gotten so bad that at one point she couldn't get out of bed to go downstairs. Her husband finally had enough and took her for some tests. Cancer was positive. She kept getting worse and ended up here; alone.

The rain falls like a huge waterfall. Elizabeth doesn't mind. She loves the sound. She can close her eyes and listen to the relaxing sound. She can feel the rain falling on her body. Soaking her from head to toe as she twirls around in it. Her hair is matted on her head making it flatter and wetter. Her dress twirls with her and when she stops, the material sticks to her. She enjoys it. She has done it before and would give anything to do it again.

She sits and thinks when she finishes her flashback. She is dying. A lot of things she will miss. Her house; her second oldest sister; her town; her beloved husband, Daniel; but mostly her son, Benjamin.

Benjamin or "Hawkeye' as Daniel calls him means everything to her. He is their only child. He brings joy in her life. Everything about him makes Elizabeth smiles more and proud that he is her son. She doesn't want to leave him.

Elizabeth may never see Ben again. He is only ten and too young to visit his mother in the hospital. This upsets her. She will miss a lot and will never say goodbye. She'll miss son grow up into a man; see his first girlfriend; see him graduate or go to college; see his wedding day and his children. Elizabeth would never become a grandmother or grow old. She was going to miss the glories of becoming old.

She thinks about this now. The rain gets heavier than before. Elizabeth gets tired, but doesn't want to sleep for she fears she will never wake up. She wants to wait for Daniel to come visit her and not fall asleep on him. But her cerulean blue eyes want to close. She cannot fight it; they put her in a trance. Her eyes slowly close and she goes to sleep as she listens to the rain.

--

Around seven-o-clock at night, Dr. Daniel Pierce comes into her room. He sees his wife asleep breathing heavily. He watches her. She is still alive and he wants it to stay like that. He doesn't want to lose his wife, she is everything to him. He takes her had and for a moments prays for a cure. Her hand is gentle and warm that he doesn't want to let go. He finally does. Tonight, he was coming back.

--

What Elizabeth feared would happen when she fell asleep happened. At midnight, Daniel Pierce came to his wife's bed. Hawkeye was being watched by the neighbor. He went to his wife and turned on the little light available. She wasn't breathing. He wasn't blind. She is dead. Daniel just stared on. This woman was his pride and joy; who birthed his only son; whom she never said goodbye too.

He pulled a nearby chair to her bed. He touched her cheek so gently followed by her hair. Never again he would look through her eyes full of joy. Never again would he hug her tightly and hide her tears. She was still like a board of wood. She looked peaceful and out of pain Daniel observed.

He had to go now and prepare for morning to break the news to his son. He kissed her scarlet red lips and whispered: "I love you, Elizabeth. You are always my wife; you are always the mother of the hawk. Wait for me." Daniel then put her hands on her chest and walked out shutting off the little light with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Fin


End file.
